graardor_rspsfandomcom-20200215-history
Undead Riot
(Not required but recommended) (Not required but recommended) (Not required but recommended) |items = *Axe (Only if you have 60 Woodcutting) *19 gp *Redberry seed (Only if you have 10 Farming) *Tools for farming (Only if you have 10 Farming) |kills = None}} !!!WARNING!!! There is a bug which makes this Quest impossible to finish. After using the knife on the man you are teleported to an invisible cage in varrock. Making it unable to pick the lock(no option/visible) and continue the quest Quest Start 1. Start the quest by using the Minigames teleport in your spellbook and going to Castle Wars. When there, talk to Postie Pete. He will give you a task of killing a man. Doing the Quest 2. Teleport to Edgeville using the City teleport and go northeast to the building with the men in it. Attack a man to get inside and use your knife on the man. 3. It should show the banshee looking thing come at you and you will now be in a cage in Varrock. Click Unlock cage to be teleported. 4. Talk to Pumpkin Pete and he will tell you to bring him five yew logs and a redberry pie. 6. You can get the items one of two ways: 1. Buy them from players. 2. Get them yourself. Yew logs: Get an axe. Teleport to Neitiznot North via the Skills teleport. You must be on the normal spellbook to use the Skills teleport. Run east a little bit and start cutting the Yew tree. Redberry Pie: You will need to get farming supplies, a redberry seed, pie dish, bucket of water, and a pot of flour. If you don't already have farming supplies, teleport to Catherby via the Skills teleport and run north to the patch. Talk to Olivia in the building and buy the supplies. While you're here, go southeast to the fishing building and trade Claus the chef to buy a pie dish, bucket of water, and pot of flour. Use the bucket of water on the pot of flour to make pastry dough. Use the pastry dough on the pie dish. Olivia - Claus the chef Go to any slayer master. They are located in Lumbridge by the yaks, Falador south of the west bank, and Edgeville dungeon. Talk to them and choose the Rewards option. Buy a Redberry seed. If you don't have any Slayer Points, do an easy Slayer task and get some. Teleport to Varrock using the City teleport. Go by the Champion's Guild and you will see a Bush Patch. You can take either path. Rake the patch, use the redberry seed on it, and wait ~30 minutes for the bush to grow. Once it is done growing, Check-health, pick the redberries, and use them on the pie. (You can use the time that you wait to go buy the rest of the pie supplies) 7. Now you should have an uncooked redberry pie. Go to any range (There is one next to the cages in Varrock in the next step) and use the pie on the range to cook it. 8. Now teleport/walk to Varrock and go back to the cages. Click Unlock Cage to teleport back to the Death Altar and speak with Pumpkin Pete. Congratulations! Quest complete! Rewards *Grim reaper hood *Access to the Death Altar (You can get back by unlocking the cage . Credits ~Apple Jacks - Wrote the guide ~Bed Stealer - Followed his guide when doing quest + writing this